


Learning Curve

by ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: #Red Hood, #Smut, #Teen Titans, #plot with porn, #probably porn, #sorry not sorry, #this should be canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies/pseuds/ThePlaceWhereBeautyLies
Summary: Raven is new to the world of fetishes and BDSM community. She isn't really sure what she's into. But luckily for her...someone might be able to help her with that, if she can get past just how annoying he is.
Kudos: 19





	1. First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry all of my fics are a trainwreck but I get these crazy ideas and write them in like, the middle of the night when I’m half awake. Or when I’ve been drinking. Definitely when I’ve been drinking. Enjoy :) Posted on my tumblr first under the same moniker.

**_Welcome to FetishLife! Create your profile!_ **

The words glared at her almost angrily, the light from the laptop illuminating her nervous features as she chewed on her nails. Inside of her, a struggle ensued. Pride and lust waged war as Raven’s stomach twisted itself in knots. What would the other Titans think if they found out?

To hell with it, she had desires. Cautiously, her fingers glided over the track pad to her laptop and clicked the link before she changed her mind. It was as if a portal had opened and dropped her onto another plane of existence.

**_Nick name: Roth404_ **

**_Gender: Female_ **

**_Sexual Orientation:_ **

Her fingers paused, unsure of what to put. Was she bisexual? Maybe something to explore later.

**_Sexual Orientation: Straight_ **

**_Role:_ **

Was she a Domme? A Switch? A Submissive? The list was endless. The knot in her stomach constricted, and she released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Maybe this was a mistake? She didn’t know what she was getting in to, let alone what half of these terms meant. Then, at the bottom, she found it:

**_Role: Undecided_ **

Raven made it through the remainder of the list, making sure to choose Gotham as her location rather than Jump or Steel. She definitely didn’t want to have to explain later what she was doing on this site, or risk the awkward encounter of another Titan finding her profile and making unwanted advances. Not to mention that Gotham itself was uncharted territory for her. After uploading a shadowy photo to her profile, she was in.

The problem had started a few months ago. Sex was great, sure. But she realized she wanted something more. After she had left the tower and moved into her own place, Kori had come over and struck up a conversation about bondage and the greatest sex she had ever had with Dick, and Raven’s mind dropped into the wormhole of filthy, dirty porn and erotica. She was utterly fascinated by some of the kinks people had, and she had wanted desperately to figure out her own. However, every partner she had sought out had ended up being an awful fuck or psychotic. Then, last Friday at the bar, Jinx had suggested this website, and the rest was history.

The forums were overwhelming at first, and she had plenty of messages from randos that made her uncomfortable. She spent the rest of her day fielding them with learned caution and practice. Patience was not her virtue, and she was starting to lose her mind. Falling back against her silky bedsheets, she forced herself to relax and meditate.

It wasn’t until late afternoon when the chime that resounded from her laptop broke her out of her reverie. Preparing for the worst, she clicked the chat bubble.

**_Racybaby413: Hey gorgeous, you into cuckholds?_ **

Raven felt her soul-self cringe so hard she thought it left her body. Clicking out of the chat, her face dropped into her hands. Kori would tell her not to give up hope, it had only been a few hours.

 _Ding_.

Almost angrily, she clicked the bubble open, expecting instant disappointment. Her curiosity intensified as she attempted to hold her emotions at bay.

**_Greeneyes427: Are you new?_ **

Her fingers twitched as she pondered how to respond. Teeth tugging on her bottom lip, she felt her fingers moving of their own accord.

**_Roth404: Yep._ **

**_Greeneyes427: What are you into?_ **

Chewing on her fingernails, she clicked his profile picture. A nice set of abs greeted her eyes, and she felt herself shiver. He looked appealing-if he wasn’t catfishing. It didn’t matter, he was probably going to lose interest in her as soon as he knew she had no idea what she liked.

**_Roth404: No idea._ **

Minutes passed, and she thought she was going to explode with anxiety. This was completely unlike her. But Azar, she needed a good fuck, and she needed an orgasm. Huffing, she got up and made a cup of tea in her dark kitchen, pausing to allow the quiet patter of the rain to calm her nerves.

 _Ding_.

**_Greeneyes427: If you want, I can help with that._ **

Was she really doing this? She wrung her hands, pacing back and forth in her apartment. Sure, she could take care of herself. But she knew that if she took this step, there was no going back.

**_Roth404: Okay. When?_ **

**_Greeneyes427: Hotel, tonight?_ **

Raven’s eyes widened anxiously. So soon? Would it make her seem too eager if she agreed? She should at least tell someone where she was going, just in case. After a brief pause, she found herself replying.

**_Roth404: Okay. Send me the details._ **

**_Greeneyes427: The Luxemburg. 9:00 p.m._ **

Glancing at the clock, she counted the hours. Four. That gave her time to back out and calm her nerves. What was she even going to say? Whoever it was would no doubt recognize her as a Titan anyways. The mirror in the corner of her room gleamed as she eyed her violet hair and ghostly pale skin. It was so hard to blend in, not to mention the fact that no one could keep up with her demon crazed sex drive or wanton desires.

What was she even going to wear? What _do_ you wear to an encounter like this? Rubbing her eyes violently, she let out a loud sigh of irritation. Flipping out her cell, she found her speed dial, hitting number 3 with enough gusto to rival that of the Flash.

“Jinx. I need help.” A squeal emanated from the other line as she drew the phone away from her face, cringing. “I have a date.”

* * *

Marveling at her reflection in the mirror, she chucked a shoe at the pink haired friend plopped on her bed.

“You’re too good at this. Remind me again why you make such questionable decisions.” Jinx’s laugh shook the bedframe.

“I’m bad luck, you know it. Anyways, who’s the guy?” Raven’s eyes flicked to the clock. _8:30._ It would take her about five seconds to teleport herself there, but she knew she was too nervous and fidgety to keep her powers in check. Taxi it was.

“Just someone on that site you told me about. His profile is up. I suppose someone should know who it is that I’m going to be with tonight so you might as well take a look.” She motioned to her half-closed laptop as Jinx gingerly opened the lid. A loud whistle resounded from her moments later.

“Damn. He’s a hottie.” Her grin unsettled Raven.

“Yeah, too bad he’s probably catfishing me and all I can see are his abs.” She rolled her eyes and slid the other shoe on her foot, trying to quell her insecurities.

“Oh stop. You’re such a worry wart for someone that’s so strong. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, you’ve got a bangin bod.” Jinx always knew how to make her laugh and calm her. She was the only person Raven felt like she could relate to, something the Titans never understood. Standing, she adjusted Raven’s top, showing more cleavage. Raven squirmed uncomfortably.

“Listen, if you’ve got it, flaunt it.” Her friend watched as she grabbed her keys, flopping back onto Raven’s bed with a loud grimace. “Why do I have to stay here on a Friday night, while you’ve got a hot date? Why can’t I find anyone?” Raven smiled sympathetically. She knew that Jinx was only joking, she’d been pretty heartbroken since Wally had dumped her.

“I can stay if you want.” She welcomed the idea, suddenly having second thoughts. A massive bolt of fear sliced through her, and her palms started to sweat.

“Don’t chicken out on me. You’d better go out and have the best sex of your life. I’ll be here when you get back.” Swallowing, she nodded, slipping the door to her apartment open and gliding down the stairwell as fast as she could. Her nerves had turned into nausea, which she was trying her best to ignore.

The taxi ride felt like mere seconds, though it was a fifteen-minute trip. She could feel her anxiety growing as the hotel loomed in sight. What made things worse was the fact that it wasn’t even a seedy hotel. It was a five-star, first-class beauty that rattled her to the core. She didn’t even know that this place existed in Gotham. Maybe greeneyes427 was a rich old man? Who knew? After debating with herself for what felt like an eternity, she pulled out her phone, heading towards the elevator. Her heels clacked against the marble of the foyer.

**_Roth404: Room number?_ **

**_Greeneyes427: 354_ **

His reply was quick, as if he was already waiting. Without looking up from her phone, she stepped towards the elevator as the doors slid open.

And crashed into someone else.

Her phone clattered to the floor as she felt arms wrap around her, the stranger steadying her. A man- he smelled suspiciously of whisky. Maybe she should’ve had a drink before she came.

“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going and—” Her mouth fell open in shock and annoyance as their gazes locked. A loud chuckle rumbled against her as she took in the worn leather jacket.

“It’s alright Sunshine, I noticed. Must be on your way to something really special if you can’t look up from your phone for five seconds.” Her nerves were gone, rage filling her petite form.

“Jason.” It wasn’t a question. His pearly white smile filled the entirety of his face as she shoved him away. The doors closed behind them, sealing them into the box together. Running a hand through his dark hair, his green eyes scanned her intently, taking in her outfit.

“You look nice. On a date for the evening?” Azar she wanted to punch his smug lights out.

“None of your fucking business.” Raven didn’t hate him-per se. Maybe she hated the idea of him. How he had been good, then bad, now seemingly good again. She had made sure to avoid him at the Wayne family functions, and refused to work with him whenever Dick asked.

You could slice through the tension in the elevator with a knife. Trying to focus on the slowly moving numbers on the screen above the door, she ignored his presence as best as she could and quickly snatched her phone off of the elevator floor. She swallowed, feeling slightly warm. In her peripheral vision, she could see him leaning against the corner of the elevator, a smug smile plastered to his handsome face. It was cruel, almost, how handsome someone so awful could be.

“What the fuck are you smiling about?” The elevator doors dinged.

“You’ll figure it out soon enough. Though I’ll admit, it took me a minute.” Tightening her fists, she willed her emotions to stay in check. The silver in front of them opened slowly as they hit the third floor, and she couldn’t get out of the elevator fast enough. And yet, here he was, a few feet behind her.

Angrily, she turned, shoving him backwards.

“What the fuck is your problem? Why are you following me?” He snorted, trying desperately to compose himself.

“You have really bad luck, don’t you?” She stormed away, ignoring him as best as she could, until she reached room 354.

Jason paused, leaning against the door frame. Rage consumed her body, and she shoved him against the wall, dark energy crackling in her fingertips. The smirk never left his face.

“What,” she hissed as she ground her teeth, “is your fucking problem?” He couldn’t contain his laughter. Azar, she had never hated someone so much in her life.

“You still haven’t figured it out?” Dropping him, she stepped back.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Annoyed, she watched as he drew a keycard out of his pocket. Her eyes widened.

“No.” Stepping backwards, her mouth dropped open in horror. “No, you’re joking.” Her life had to be a cosmic joke.

His face looked grim as he pushed the door open, revealing the luxury suite behind him, green eyes gleaming mischievously. _Green eyes_.

 _Greeneyes427_.

Despair filled her body like a snake.

“C’mon Sunshine. This could be fun. You just have to pretend like you don’t hate me. And trust me. Which is a big one.”

She ran through all of the scenarios in her mind, none of which ended well. The last thing she wanted was someone she hated so epically to know her kinks. Yet, at the same time, he already knew she had some, because she was standing here in front of him.

His green eyes studied hers, a small smile splaying against his face. Before she could protest, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her against him into the room, the door slamming behind them.

The sound echoed through the empty hallway.


	2. Lesson One | What am I?

Chapter 2 | 

A violent hiss erupted between them as Raven shoved the hedonistic man away from her like the plague. Dark energy crackled around her slim fingertips, her face pulsating between two and four red, angry eyes as she shoved him against the wood of the door. Her delicate fingers ensnared his throat, lifting him over a foot off the floor with a _not_ so delicate grip. 

“Well well,” Jason coughed; despite his situation he still couldn’t seem to ditch that ever-present smirk, “this is not how I thought this night would turn out. That’s fine though, I’m down, as long as you’re sure to spank me like a good boy.” Cringing, Raven took a step back, dropping him to the floor as she attempted to reign in her emotions. 

“Listen asshole, if I would’ve known it was you I was going to be seeing I would never have agreed.” Something in his green eyes sparkled, something evil. A lump of irritation formed in her throat and she fought the urge to growl.

“Well...I mean you’re already here. Surely we can put aside our immense hatred for each other if it means a little pleasure for the evening. Unless, of course, you want all of your pals knowing what you’re up to in your free time.” Ah, there it was. The thinly veiled threat. Raven scowled as Jason slouched against the door. She turned his ultimatum over and over in her head, the words tumbling around like a boulder down a hill.

“So you’re going to blackmail me. Wow Jason, I didn’t peg you for the coercive type.” She was beyond pissed. This was not how this evening was supposed to go. It had been so long since she had had sex, or even had any form of enjoyable human contact. Which she ultimately knew she would not get with this asswipe. Goddess did she have bad luck. 

Raven had known that trying to pursue this kind of encounter was a terrible idea and that she was out of her depth. But she had thought maybe this time she would be lucky. Instead, she felt like a baby bird leaving its nest for the first time and attempting to fly. And she was crashing, hard. 

Jason pulled a slim, silver flask out of the trenches of his leather jacket, taking a long swig. The grimace that followed almost made him appear young. A loud, dramatic sigh seeped from body as he dumped himself on the beautiful, ornate bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“I’m not. I’m sorry.” Raven’s eyebrows shot up in shock. Jason Todd, sorry? Maybe she was in an alternate reality. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen anyone and everyone in this city is flaky as hell. I guess I just got excited for a minute. I’ve been needing some stress relief, and instead the person that hates me the most in the world is who I’m spending the evening with.” His green eyes never left the ceiling as he spoke, breaking only to take another drink of what was presumably whisky. Azar, now she just felt sorry for him. 

“I don’t hate you _that_ much.” Carefully, she dropped herself next to him, yanking the flask from his calloused hand. He watched, fascinated, as she gulped down the last half of the container in a single motion, as disgustingly as she possibly could. 

“Why _do_ you hate me, exactly?” His green eyes had settled on her as she fiddled with the empty container, and suddenly she couldn’t answer that question. Why did she hate him? It had always just been there, for as long as she could remember. Maybe she was just protective of her friends, and she didn’t want to watch Dick get hurt again?

“Why do you hate _me_?” She countered, a sly smile playing on her face. 

“Sunshine, I don’t hate you. I just know how much you dislike me, so I suppose I’ve grown accustomed to your avoidance of me. I guess I’ve never realized how much of an asshole I’ve been to you.” Raven snorted, a slight buzz starting to worm its way through her body. She was definitely not drunk enough for this conversation. Standing quickly, she wrenched the door to the mini bar open, pulling out dozens of tiny bottles of liquor. Jason’s eyes widened in approval.

“Listen, we’re both already here, we both kind of dislike each other. We might as well have some fun since you already paid for this hotel with your daddy’s money.” Jason scowled at her, and she tried to ignore the faint scars on his jaw that seemed to elongate with the slightest tug of his lips.

“So that’s why you don’t like me? Because I have money? Which, by the way, I didn’t get from Bruce.” He took a shot, shuddering as the cheap liquor slid down his throat. 

“Hmm. Maybe. I don’t know. I kind of hate everyone, Jason. Plus you’re just annoying.” She snickered.

“Jesus Christ, you really don’t pull punches, do you? Listen. You dislike me, I get it. But we’re already here. Why don’t we at least talk about this and see where it goes? Worst case scenario, you can leave and continue to hate me and we see this goes nowhere.” Leaning forward, he plucked the open bottle from her fingers and downed it, maintaining his close proximity. “Best case scenario,” his green eyes gleamed in front of her with enough mischief to make her shiver, “you’re never gonna stop thinking about me again.” 

She shoved him away, scoffing. 

“Fine, let’s just talk about it. How about we play a game? You can guess what I’m into, and I’ll guess what you’re into. Whoever is wrong has to take a shot.” He waggled his fingers at her eagerly, clutching a bottle of rum in his greedy hands.

“Fine. You first.” Raven studied him carefully. He was disgustingly handsome, it unnerved her. He could have any woman he wanted, and yet he was using a dating site? It seemed off. She had seen it first hand at parties, he was always chatting the best-looking women up, and they always hit it off. Disgusting. He was laying in front of her, his head propped against his elbow as he turned the bottle of rum over in his other hand, waiting for her assessment of him.

“Well…You always seem to be talking to all of these hot women. But you’re on this dating site. Or I guess, fucking site. So you either can’t get any, or can’t get what you want.” His green eyes filled with a dark amusement as she continued to mull him over. She watched as his lips twitched slightly, and she was once more enthralled with the sight of his scars. Leave it to Jason to make so many scars look so beautiful.

“You’re into Daddy/Baby role play, aren’t you?” His smile widened, teeth gleaming in the lamp light, as he cackled.

“Drink up.” She tipped the bottle towards her mouth, trying to down it all in one precise gulp. “I am not opposed to being called _Daddy_ though.” Raven choked mid slurp, inhaling half of the shot of vodka as Jason cackled. After an eternity of hacking, she fell backwards, throwing her arm over face to shield her eyes from his gaze. Trying to fight off the blush that threatened to over take her pale skin, she cleared her throat.

“Your turn.” He was silent for a moment, hovering next to her. Cautiously, she lifted her elbow and dared to sneak a peek at him. It only took a moment for him to pounce, his emerald eyes locking their gazes in a vice.

“At first,” a shadow fell across her body as he shifted, leaning ever so slightly over her, “I thought maybe you were more of a dominatrix. You seem to enjoy control.” His fingers slid down her elbow, slowly, burning her with their warmth. Yanking her elbow away from her face and away from his touch, she glared at him.

“Yet, I think you want to be able to let go and enjoy yourself. I think you want to be bossed around, and you want someone to worship every inch of your body like you deserve.” Even though she knew deep down that he was feeding her compliments to get her to sleep with him, she couldn’t deny the stirring she felt in the pit of her stomach, the heat slinking down her body and gathering in between her legs. Suddenly, she remembered why she hated him. Jason seemed like a megalomaniac and an asshole, but really he hid behind a façade. He was so incredibly observant, though he seemed to notice nothing, and it rattled her to the core.

Suddenly, she no longer felt like this was a playful game. He was dangerous, and she could feel it in her bones. And yet, that only excited her more.

“Your turn.” His lips quirked, sparking a hint of playfulness in his eyes. Raven sat up, irritated.

“You know what I think? I think you’re a Dom because you can’t control your own life. You feel like you’re constantly spiraling out of control, so you feel the need to control other peoples. I think the only pleasure you get is from barking orders at other people.” His eyes widened slightly with an unreadable emotion. Raven gasped as his hand suddenly grazed her throat, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

“Be careful, Little bird. You don’t know what you’re saying.” A look of annoyance had settled over his face. Suddenly he looked much older, the white streak in his hair falling over his serious green eyes. His fingers trailed down her throat, to her arm, then her wrist. Raven had no time to react as he wrenched her arms above her head, pinning her down to the soft bed. He was careful not to lean his body weight on her.

“I think you would enjoy being restrained.” His words were merely a whisper in her ear as she shivered inadvertently. His body heat radiated into her, and his breath on her neck made it suddenly hard for her to swallow. She tried to retort but all that came out was a strangled noise.

“If you listen,” his breath against her ear made her convulse, and she was suddenly ashamed of how vulnerable she felt, “I’ll give you _exactly_ what you want.”

“Jason, I—” Her breathing was erratic as he released her, shedding his leather jacket. He smelled faintly of the rum he’d just downed and something musky, it seemed to linger on her skin. The jacket he had been wearing had masked his muscled body, the black t-shirt he was wearing clung to his skin, leaving little to the imagination. She didn’t need to imagine anything, though, as he quickly shed the silky material of the shirt as well. A blush settled on her cheeks as she tried to steer her gaze away from his abs and the scars that pocked his skin. He leaned over her, holding her wrists above her head once more.

“Yes?” Jason’s mouth hovered over her, his warm breath causing her goosebumps to multiply across her skin.

“This is a terrible idea.” She gritted her teeth, trying to focus her mind.

“C’mon, Sunshine,” he breathed his way down her neck, inhaling her scent, and made his way down her chest to her exposed cleavage. “I help you figure yourself out, and we both enjoy ourselves. It’s a win-win.” Azar, she was coming close to losing her grip.

“Red means stop. Green means go. Yellow means _slow down_.” Jason paused at her shirt, slowly unbuttoning the pearly buttons as he smiled at her from under his lashes. She was frozen, her gaze was transfixed on him as his lips parted above the flesh of her stomach, a slight smile on his face. In her mind, Lust was pleading with her to give in to him, while Pride chastised her. Dipping his face down, agonizingly slowly, his tongue slid down her pale skin, stopping only as it reached the top of her jeans.

He frowned at the garment in his way, but paused; he was waiting for her to give him the okay.

“ _Green_.” His green eyes smoldered in delight, and suddenly she found her hands being bound to the bedframe by a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs. Her eye brows rose in curiosity.

“Came prepared, did we?” He snickered, quickly pulling the jeans off of her petite form. She didn’t think she had ever seen him genuinely happy before until that moment. He whistled, long and low as he allowed himself a few cursory moments to appreciate her body.

“ _Bellissima_.” She shivered, feeling nervous. This was a terrible idea, and no amount of alcohol could convince her otherwise.

“Just remember Sunshine, you can’t fall in love with me. Subs always fall in love with their Doms.” She rolled her eyes, throwing as deadly of a look as she could at him while she was tied up.

“Yeah, right. Me, fall in love with _you_?” Her snort turned into a quiet, strangled moan as he lifted her foot and began kissing his way up her leg, his lips grazing across her skin, only to pause between her thighs.

“You won’t be able to help it. Not after I’m done with you.” The warmth of his breath seeped through her panties, and she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the longer he waited.

“Now, be a good girl and you’ll be rewarded.”

_Oh Azar, she was so fucked._


End file.
